primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:InGenWorker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spaghetti Junction page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 19:55, 12 July 2010 Hey! How are you? sorry i didnt have time to edit the prehistoric park wikia! I am currently working on the Walking with Wikia but I will be back on the prehistoric park soon! Kabilan29 10:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spinosaurus not dead! I don't know what to think about the Spinosaurus. Your idea is good, but I think that it is purely a matter of speculation since they didn't show what happened in the show... ZEM talk to me! 21:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Spinosaurus A creature couldn't have survived a anomaly opening in it. think about it. Therocephalian Unlocked Sorry that I forgot to unlock the Therocephalian article. It is unlocked now! :D ZEM talk to me! 14:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Worksite Location (Broken Link to YouTube video) Skip to 02:50 and you can see she says "Hackney". --MrThermomanPreacher 22:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Older Novels Rumour Hi, I was just wondering where you got the information about there being a fifth older novel. Thegremlin. Re:Hattersly NOT Hackney The reason I changed Hattersly to Hackney was because both me and ZEM, as well as some other users, think that Taylor said Hackney. Or course, we could all be wrong, but for now it should probably be kept as Hackney, until there is evidence against it. --Spamalot360 19:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Why don't you talk to ZEM about it, and we'll see if we can agree on something. --Spamalot360 19:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply Mate, I believe you run that Facebook page. I don't believe that you work at ITV. Sorry. Besides, ITV *do not* work on Primeval. They broadcast it. :-/ ZEM talk to me! 23:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :The Hatterly vs. Hackney debate isn't that big of a deal to me. But I know one way to settle this once and for all... ZEM talk to me! 23:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hackney! I'm sorry InGenWorker,but Hackney is correct,in fact Wikipedia has an article on Hackney,but no article on Hattersly because hattersly doesn't exist. From:Beastly 14 Hattersley or Hackney Okay,now i'm confused because actually Hattersley and Hackney exist,but the only way to settle this dispute is a picture of either one of those cities that looks exactly like the one in Primeval. 13:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Beastly 14 Its Hackney I also watched the video and it clearly says "Hackney". I also believe ZEM, not you. I have also left your primeval pages on facebook. Kabilan29 09:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You don't work at ITV It is obvious that you don't even know what you're talking about. ZEM talk to me! 15:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, all I can say is that I will be reporting you to ITV for impersonating an employee. I assure you, they won't be pleased to see your Facebook pages and their false claims. ZEM talk to me! 19:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) U Jerk! Why R U beein mean 2 Z.E.M. He is way better than U will ever be. YOU will not be missed, YOU JACKASS. GO 2 HELL U DONT WORK AT ITV U Jerk! Why R U beein mean 2 Z.E.M. He is way better than U will ever be. YOU will not be missed, YOU JACKASS. GO 2 HELL He isn't being mean to ZEM. He owns a Page on Facebook supporting Primeval and ZEM is saying he doesnt work at ITV and is presureing him into deleteing it! Over 1,000 people have joined him and Facebook! He is way better than ZEM will ever be! He works at ITV! YOU are a JACKASS! ZEM GO 2 HELL! BioSynWorker 16:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Leave ZEM alone Oi. ZEM hasn't done anything wrong. He didn't mean to upset you, or any of your minions. He's just asking you not to post incorrect information and your own theories. And to hell that you are at ITV. If you really worked there you could tell me who the head of ITV Viewer Services in January 2010 was. Get the answer correct and perhaps I'll let you off. Get it wrong and you'll wish that you never joined this Wiki.